A user may complete transactions, such as purchasing items and/or services, at a retail location using a credit card or debit card or other payment form as a payment source. Unfortunately, credit and debit cards may be stolen and may be used to complete transactions by the thief and not the user who owns and is responsible for the payment cards.
Other fraudulent operations may ensue in credit, debit, and/or other payment form transactions. For example, a user may complete a transaction using a credit and/or debit card but may later dispute the transaction in an attempt to relieve the user of responsibility for payment.
These and other fraudulent activities are clearly detrimental to the user, the retail location where the transaction is occurring, and/or the credit and/or debit card company. The credit card company, in one example, may hold the retail location responsible for payment if a fraudulent user completes a transaction with a stolen credit card. Alternately, the user who did not attempt the transaction but whose payment card was used for the transaction may be held responsible for payment. Or the credit card company may hold neither the retail location nor the user responsible but will then lose the payment funds.
A location verification process and system that secures a transaction by verifying the location of a user at a time of the transaction is both advantageous and desirable for eliminating fraudulent transactions.